


petard

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [29]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: petard: a firework that explodes with a sharp retortIn any case, when the gruesome battle for the Lonely Mountain was over with and the dwarves began the arduous process of reestablishing their kingdom, Bilbo, who had chosen to stay until Thorin had recovered from his wounds and then never really got around to leaving afterwards, began to plan out an idea for a party.





	petard

In the Shire, Gandalf was rather famous for his fireworks. Of course, he was also rather infamous for them - the incident in which a petard startled a usually placid mare into spooking and running through a number of mushroom fields was a notable reason, if not an uncommon one where the wizard was concerned. In fact, many faunts had made a game of trying to sneak some of them out of the cart he usually brought, which was what had led to the initial reason he was given the title 'Disturber of the Peace' but definitely not the last of them.

In any case, when the gruesome battle for the Lonely Mountain was over with and the dwarves began the arduous process of reestablishing their kingdom, Bilbo, who had chosen to stay until Thorin had recovered from his wounds and then never really got around to leaving afterwards, began to plan out an idea for a party. Being a gentlehobbit, Bilbo had been invited to and thrown a number of parties over the years, but he didn't quite know enough about dwarven traditions to be able to figure out what might make his party festive and fun rather than uncomfortable. However, he didn't want any of the dwarves to actually be involved in the planning, as he intended to make it a surprise, not to mention how busy many of them still were. To this end, he recruited Gandalf under the cover of discussing the logistics of sending fireworks to the Shire.

"So, my dear Bilbo, what was the true reason you wrote? Your letter mentioned fireworks, but I do seem to recall the diatribe I received from a relative the last time I brought them into the Shire," Gandalf asked once they had been sequestered in a private meeting room. 

"Well, I did have questions about fireworks, but, as I am sure you are aware, we are approaching the one year anniversary of the liberation of Erebor," Bilbo said, pulling a prepared list of questions out of his pocket. "And I felt that a party might be just the thing to celebrate the occasion."

Gandalf lifted one bushy brow, but didn't say anything.

"However," Bilbo continued. "My knowledge of dwarven celebrations is, sadly, lacking, and so I thought bring an outside consultant in."

Gandalf hummed and pursed his lips as if he was sucking on a pipe in contemplation. 

"Of course, I do still need to consult with Thorin about when and where would be appropriate for it, and maybe Bombur would want to consult on the food."

Gandalf began to dig through the pockets of his robe.

"Balin and Ori might be the ones to consult on any cultural aspects, I suppose, and Dwalin and Oin for safety and security. It wouldn't do for someone to fall off a ledge or into the lake."

"Are you sure you need me to consult on this, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, breaking Bilbo's line of contemplation on who else might be needed to bring in on the plan. "It seems as if you already have a way forward."

Bilbo opened his mouth, paused for a moment, and then closed it again, considering. Then he said “I do still have questions about fireworks.”


End file.
